2 January, 2016
Pain and Sorrow. War. Set up in a star shape, the belligerent forces of America, Israel, Russia, Germany, and Mexico shoot bombs at one another at night, but only during the time allotted. America, Israel, and Russia were supposedly allies, but no two forces trusted one another. I was the leader of the american forces, and I had special powers. I consulted with my generals, and we decided that me masking my ability to channel, inverting my weaves, and then turning myself invisible. I would then Travel anywhere in the world whenever I wanted to carry out our plans. I traveled multiple places, setting off bombs and engineering calamities wherever I went. Soon, I gained an idea of where the leaders of the other forces were meeting: my living room! I went there in secrecy and waited. Entering my living room were the Forsaken, though they had taken on new forms. One of them was Gabby Crane, and another one was Jacob from Tot's party. That's all I recognised. Then I had fear pushed into my heart like a sharp stiletto point! They knew what I had been doing, but they could never find me. The meeting seemed to be over. I assumed that meant I was safe for now. Wrong I was. It was actually adjourned. As Gabby headed for the door, I hovered behind her, careful to not touch her. She didn't notice me, but I felt strange force pulling me into the doorway; I felt like I was being pulled into the concrete outside my door. I went flying around my neighborhood, checking on some children to make sure they were happy. They were throwing footballs across the road. I stopped to watch, and then I didn't know what hit me. It was certainly not a football! I Traveled home, and called the police. When the officer arrived, he remarked about the many varieties of soil on my feet. He then asked me if I could find evidence of who tried to kill me, but I knew I couldn't. What surprised me was that I had a man's shoe in my back pocket, encased in the same mud as I had. "I know what this means, ma'am. This perpetrator has been following you for a long time. I very long time." I was invisible and disguised, there was no way! But I trusted the officer, and told him my story. I could Travel across large distances and across time. "Well ma'am, perhaps your assailant can track Travel residue?" Then it hit me. Somebody that I usually don't notice was following me everywhere. In order to avoid detection, he must be able to disguise himself. So I gathered every male American I had ever talked to, and some other males that had been in the vicinity at the time of the attack. I put them in my garage and sat among them. I was next to Andrew (who had a sad look on his face), but there was also another Andrew across the room with a goofy smile. I didn't know what to do. Then Goofy Andrew held up a phone, and texted. The message popped up on Depressed Andrew's phone, and I couldn't take it anymore. I summoned flows of earth, fire, and spirit, and let off an explosion. Both Andrews were gone, with most of the men. There were twelve men and Pepper left. I lined them up at the back of the garage, and decided that one of them was my enemy. I had my back up against the wall and armed myself with a large, powerful weed whacker. Pepper walked up to me and started playing. I pulled the lever to start the weed wacker, but she kept playing with me, and squeaking every time it hit her. I shouted at the men, "I can't hurt her any more!", and threw down my weed whacker. Michael walked up to me and gave me a hug, but that was a perfect opportunity to stab me in the back, so I pushed him away. Cheekbones was in the back, lying on the floor. I didn't notice him there before, but I didn't see him enter. He always looks me straight in the eye with a creepy grin when he encounters me. Dashill with his unsettling lack of eyebrows or body hair was playing with a rubix cube as usual. Taekwondo was sleeping. God he looks ugly. Michael looked at me curiously. Decker, shivering in a jacket covered in loose cat fur, groomed his hair. Trumpet Boy texted and drank a smoothie. But I killed Andrew. I lay down on the oil stained concrete and weep. Category:Dream